<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetness of my Blood by Joany_Sensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672006">Sweetness of my Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joany_Sensei/pseuds/Joany_Sensei'>Joany_Sensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Implied Switch Dean Winchester, Implied Switch Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joany_Sensei/pseuds/Joany_Sensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The throne of Hell was meant for two... and sexy times</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetness of my Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was back, with all his pieces and even his soul. He still even cared for his brother, or at least, that’s what Sam wanted to believe. Right now, he was just lying in his bed, dozing off, while his brother was signing in the kitchen making sandwiches. They just had really rough sex, a new part of their relationship that they couldn’t avoid because of a certain bloody detail. </p><p>Sam finally heard Dean coming back toward their room and when the footsteps stopped at the end of the bed, Sam opened his eyes to look in his brother’s black eyes. It was still unsettling and kind of hard to come in terms with the fact that Dean was now a demon, but he was still mostly the same. </p><p>The older Winchester was smirking down at him and it widened when Sam reached out with his arms to get his brother back in bed. He put the sandwiches on the bedside and climbed up on Sam, kissing roughly and biting his lips, bringing a beautiful red colour to his little brother’s lips and making him moan.</p><p>“Still hungry for my blood, Sammy? I still have a lot to give,” whispered Dean on Sam’s lips and that was the whole reason why they had sex in the first place. When Sam drank demon blood, his sexual desire was high, but with Dean being a Knight of Hell, and also his soulmate and brother, it made it so much hotter and the power flowing in his veins was so much more powerful than what he had in the past. With Ruby, one fuck was enough, but with the same amount of blood from Dean, he needed to fuck or get fucked at least three or four times. At least, Dean had a great stamina and he was far from complaining. In fact, from what Sam heard during their hot sessions, he was actually enjoying himself greatly. </p><p>Even if Dean enjoyed this situation, Sam was still human and he was conflicted between morals and the pull of the sweet and delicious blood pumping through his big brother’s veins. But that was just the beginning. </p><p>**</p><p>The younger Winchester was looking at a row of demons in front of him, hiding Crowley currently sitting on his throne. He advanced slowly toward them and one by one, they fell to the ground, smoke coming out of their mouth. Crowley rose but it was already too late to stop Sam and Dean from taking Hell. The old King tried to get away but Sam kept his soul inside the body and he gladly let Dean use the First Blade on him. </p><p>When Crowley’s head rolled on the floor and Sam Winchester took his place on the throne, he felt it throb to his very core. The power of Hell, the power over everything evil was now his. He looked at his brother’s black eyes and he saw his own reflected golden eyes.</p><p>**</p><p>Dean’s tongue was plunging furiously in his mouth and his thighs were on either side of Sam’s hips. Sam knew that several demons were waiting in the shadows of the throne room, but he couldn’t care less. When his brother got like this, it was because of the Mark of Cain acting up and demanding action and if Dean couldn’t have something to kill, then sex was the answer. Not that Sam was complaining. Only, when he was in the middle of a meeting about Hell’s organisation, it was a bit problematic. </p><p>Sam put his hands on his brother’s cheeks and pushed him away slowly and Dean groaned. Before the demon could lunge himself again, Sam used his powers to restrict him and kept him in place while he shooed away the remaining curious demons. As much as he was enjoying showing off Dean, he didn’t want a public when his brother was under the influence of the Mark. Sam had succeeded in persuading the demons that his demonic brother was completely under his control, but that was partly a lie. Of course, Dean would never hurt his brother intentionally, but when he got riled up like that, he became a lot more violent during sex and it was always followed by worried looks to Sam that Dean tried to hide even if Sam never complained. In fact, he quite enjoyed a bit of roughness once in a while, but Dean was too afraid to give in when he was in a normal set of mind, but right now was another story. </p><p>When the last demon got out, Sam closed the doors and let Dean return with force on his mouth, biting hard on his lips. His tongue came back with revenge and his hips started humping his little brother.<br/>
« Sam, fuck, need you. Want you to bend over your throne and let me do all nasty things to your sweet body, » Dean panted in his ear. The older Winchester started popping out the buttons of Sam’s over shirt and then his shirt. When he finally got Sam naked from the waist up, he latched on his right nipple, biting and sucking, while his hands descended on his pants. He unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and slid his fingers around his brother’s hot dick. Sam moaned and let his head roll back and Dean let go of the nipple he was latched on and attacked Sam’s neck, breaking skin easily and tasting the damned blood of his brother. </p><p>«Dean, » Sam whimpered and he encircled his arms around Dean’s neck to keep him against his neck. «Fuck! Fuck me Dean, please! »</p><p>It was so easy to beg for his big brother. When Dean started to back off, Sam latched on his neck and bit hard. The blood coursing through him made him crazy for more. He felt Dean’s hands curl around his throat to wrench him away from his neck and he scrambled up when his brother pulled him up by the grip on his neck. </p><p>«You will only drink my blood when I want you to, is it clear? » Dean hissed in his face and Sam could only whimper an answer. It seemed to satisfy the elder Winchester though because he only had a couple seconds before Dean got up and turned him around harshly to bend him over his throne. Sam put his forearms as support but they were wrenched away from him when his brother caught them and pulled them in his back and tied them with what appeared to be his belt. His face was still held in place on the seat of his throne by Dean’s hand. He could have easily escaped from this, but why would he when he was rock hard from his brother’s harsh treatment. He licked his lips, blood still there increasing even more his desire. </p><p>Dean bent over his back to whisper in his ear. «Such a slut for your big brother, aren’t you? I’m gonna wreck your tight little hole with my big cock that you love so much. If you beg nicely enough, I might even let you drain me as much as you like, what do you say? » Sam could only moan his approval. He was a slut for his brother, they both knew that. And Dean’s big cock? Well, it wasn't just to rile him up; Sam did feel it for days when his brother decided to fuck him hard and the prospect of drinking Dean’s delicious blood after being thoroughly fucked was already making his dick throb.</p><p>«Yes, please, fuck me hard, fuck me, Dean! I’ll be good, I promise, » Sam moaned wantonly. </p><p>They were both damned and life had never been this good for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope I didn't make too many mistakes, English not being my first language and all. But this thing has been siting in my folders for so many years and I finally decide to share it as my first work here. Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>